


Cocoa

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jealousy, Jock!Castiel, M/M, Underage Sex, a tiny bit of angst but not really, good dad John Winchester, tagged underage because they're both minor in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" So yeah. Castiel is perfect. With him, Dean can see how stupidly mundane things like, putting frosting on cookies, wrapping gifts, Hell even buying those gifts. It feels awesome, because being with Cas' always makes him feel lighter, happier. Right now he's sprinkling glitter all over a christmas card he'll give aunt Ellen for christmas, and even if it pains him to say so, he feels completely okay with the idea of spending the week-end playing with stickers and ribbons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa

Castiel is perfect. Perfect blue eyes. Perfect polite smile. He's the kind of guy who's always helping old people with their groceries, the kind who rescues kitten and still has time to be captain of the soccer team. Everyone loves Castiel. He's the kind of boy you're proud to take home, and Dean hadn't waited too long to take him home to show his family this beautiful, wonderful boy had been stupid enough to say ask, and date him. Him. Winchester, the oldest, the dumb one who spent too much time at the autoshop and not enough at the library, who had holes on his shirts and grease under his nails. This Winchester managed to catch the eye of their high school idol, and damn if he wasn't proud of that fact.

John had been a little surprised, at first, but after frowning and muttering "No one tells me anything around here", he had just put another plate on the kitchen table, and asked Castiel if burgers were okay, and if he was planning on staying the night. Dean realised he didn't know how much he could love his dad until that precise moment True, he could have done without the awkward as Hell talk he had to go through later, with John trying to teach him about protection, and love and God, just thinking about it makes him want to bury himself and die. 

Dean likes Castiel. A lot. Sam says he's in love, but he's a little shit and is just jealous because his boyfriend is just awesome, and even Sam is a little enamored with him. (Or, as Castiel has been hinting lately, it could be because of Cas' brother Gabriel, but Dean isn't remotely ready for this talk with Sam).

So yeah. Castiel is perfect. With him, Dean can see how stupidly mundane things like, putting frosting on cookies, wrapping gifts, Hell even buying those gifts. It feels awesome, because being with Cas' always makes him feel lighter, happier. Right now he's sprinkling glitter all over a christmas card he'll give aunt Ellen for christmas, and even if it pains him to say so, he feels completely okay with the idea of spending the week-end playing with stickers and ribbons. Because hey, at least doing that he won't risk doing anything that could make his boyfriend mad (and he certainly didn't want to repeat the fiasco that was the saturday he spent at Lisa's.. he had tried to explain spin the bottle was just the cheesiest game ever, and it didn't mean anything... turns out it wasn't the right thing to say. A month after and he's still not forgiven.) But actually, it's kind of nice doing these stupid things, and learning he's good with his hands, and yeah, maybe he knew, but it's nice to know he can bake, if he wants, he can make Sammy happy with a stupid card he made, and it's just a good feeling.

Yeah, he'll never admit it to anyone, except maybe Benny, but that's it. Damn perfect boy.

"You boys want anything ? Castiel, you sure you don't want cocoa or something ?" John is watching them from the kitchen, and Dean is very impressed his dad didn't break any joke about them being sissies, or girls or something like that. But again, the one and only time Sammy had said something like this, Castiel had calmly informed him it was quite a hurtful comment, and had spent a long moment nicely explaining to a very attentive Sam how wrong he was. John had been silent and listening the whole time, and Dean had noticed how much of an effort he was making these days, not only with him, but even at work. Castiel was fucking perfect.

"No thank you mister Winchester, I'm okay." Dean notices how weird it is, because Castiel is a sucker for sweet things, especially cocoa, but so far he hadn't accepted anything to eat or drink. Weird. Dean can hear is Dad retreating to the garage, and finally he has the opportunity to put his hand on Castiel's thigh. Too high to be proper. To low to get them in too much trouble. 

"Oh that's how it's going to be then." He can feel himself turning beet red, but there's actually nothing he can do about it because Cas' voice is usually low and smooth, but now he just means business, and Dean thinks about these lips, around him when he was driving baby not too long ago, and he remembers how he had to park because he just couldn't say no to Cas, and when did he get so lucky to get the dirtiest boy in this fucking town as his ? "You do realise the whole point of this is not to be naughty, Dean ?" Castiel has moved from his place and his now very close, very sudden, and Dean hopes John and Sam won't need them for a while, because from the way he's pulling him to his room, there's a good chance he won't be able to do much for the next hour or so.

He's okay with that.

Castiel's fingers are pulling at his hair, and he's probably sporting a giant hickey where he's sucking right now, but he couldn't care less because he's pinned against the wall, and his boyfriend's hips have reached a punishing rhythm and he's seeing stars.

Castiel won't kiss him, and that freaking sucks. Jealous and possessive bastard. 

Dean can feel the other boy's body tremble, the way Castiel pants in his ear, the way his fingers are now drawing blood on Dean's nape. So he lets the dirtier part of his brain take over, whispering how hot this is, how wrong and amazing it feels to taint the halo of pure and proper Castiel. And the he whispers "I fucking love you" and Cas is gone. Dean doesn't say more, doesn't need to. He kisses Cas' eyebrows, his forehead, his chin, every part he's still allowed to put his lips on.  
After a minute or two, he's already ready to put his boyfriend for a nap and deal with himself when Cas drops to his knees and. Damn. Fucking perfect.

His breathing is so erratic he thinks there's a good chance he'll pass out, but what a way to go. Castiel smirks at him while licking his lips, and Dean just feels like he could give up half of his life to be able to just fuking kiss his stupid boyfriend, who just fucking rocked his world. "Proud of yourself ?" His voice is almost back to normal.

"You could say that." Castiel make a face when standing up, and Dean, because he's awesome like that, goes to the drawer and gets him a towel and fresh underwear because he's a gentleman. Castiel thanks him with a peck on his cheek, and Dean can't help but say. Whine. Whatever.

"Seriously, dude. You just had my dick in your mouth, but you can't let me kiss you ?" Cas' eyes turn cobalt blue, and Dean can't help but feel a little cold on the spot. He pretends to check if his dad is still out from the window, and he can hear Castiel's going to the bathroom he shares with Sam and the click of the key. Great. Fucking great.

 

He's in the kitchen making tea when Castiel comes down, having switched to the sweats he usually wears when spending the week ends at the Winchester's. Usually friday nights are for training, but with the snow piling outside, Dean supposes there won't be many players anyway.

"Tea ?" he asks, as a peace offering. Castiel shakes his head and goes to straighted up the mess they left on the dining room table. And that's when Dean realises something is off with his boyfriend, because Castiel can never, ever say no to tea. He's like a drug addict when it comes to the stuff, and him not wanting any doesn't mean anything good. "Look, I'm sorry I said anything, okay ?" Castiel doesn't look at him, and it's easier to go on. "But I guess it just feels wrong to.. " he checks if they're really alone in the house before whispering "It just doesn't feel right, I mean, come on, it doesn't mean anything !"

"Exactly." Cas' voice is chipped and cold. Dean can see he's putting everything away with shaking fingers, and gosh does he feel bad for ruining this evening. "It doesn't mean anything to you, so I don't want it, Dean Winchester. You can go put your tongue in every tramp's mouth and I couldn't care less. But I won't be one of them." Dean's eyes are wide, and yeah, probably a little red because it was one thing to think Cas was just punishing him and it was a tease, but now he can see it's probably bigger than he thought, and fuck, Castiel is crying and there's nothing he can do.

"I'm so sorry." He grabs Castiel in his arms and he holds him close and he just hates himself because he's so fucking stupid. "I am sorry, Cas, and I promise, it was nothing. I told you, it was just a peck, and " he can feel Castiel tense and add "And you're right, it does matter, and I was stupid."

"You were. I was wondering if I was supposed to go kiss someone else, to make us even." Dean doesn't say anything because the wave of pain he just feels right now makes him want to throw up, and if that's what Cas' has been feeling lately, then yes, he kind of deserves it. "Would that make you happy, Dean, to know I'm with someone else ?" Dean grits his teeth and shakes his head. "Then why did you do it ?" Dean doesn't say anything, and just rocks them gently. Because yes, they're just a year apart, but Cas just had one boyfriend before him, and he remembers his first kiss, and his first time, and as dirty and debauched he is when they're together, he's the one who held Dean's hand first, and asked him on dates, and gave him a freaking valentine's card, and Dean loves that about him, and it's something he doesn't want Cas to lose along the lines. 

"I'm just sorry, Cas. I am sorry I did it, and I'm sorry I hurt you, and I can swear it won't happen again. Ever". Castiel nods and put his face in the crook of his neck. They stay like this for a little while, and Dean is thankful for the way Sammy all but avoid the dining room when seeing them, closing the door so John won't start to fuss and embarass them. "You want me to take you back to your place ?" Castiel let go and watches him under these fucking black lashes, and Dean has one of these "holy fuck, I kind of want to be with him forever" flashes, but thank God it passes.

"I thought we were watching a movie with your brother ?" Dean smiles and he smiles back. Maybe things will be okay, after all.

"We are." They go back to the kitchen, where John is putting the weird toppings Sam loves on a frozen pizza, and they start to put thigs together for their movie night. Dean notice Cas declines yet another drink from his dad, and he waits until they're putting the drinks and snacks on the table to ask "You're going to tell me why you don't want to drink or eat anything ?" He can see Castiel's eyes glimmer, and add "it's not because of Lisa, right ? You aren't like, not eating or anything, because..."

Castiel lets a quiet laugh pass "I am not starving myself, Dean, don't worry. But it may have something to do with the Braeden girl, yes." Dean frowns, still holding the pop corn bowl, not tknowing where this is going. "You really want to know, Dean ?" A small nod. "You really, really want to know ?" Dean swallows the nerves in his throat when Cas put his lips to his ear and whisper. "The taste of you in my mouth. That's something she can't have."

 

John makes another bowl of pop corn, muttering about how clumsy this boy can possibly be.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, all I want for Christmas is some Destiel and a Good Dad John Winchester.
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are just the best :)


End file.
